I Remember The Boy
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: Five years after Kurt and Blaine went their separate ways, Blaine sings for a hotel lounge in L.A. One fateful night, Blaine then realizes that things don't quite remain the same as with what he remembers. Future Fic. Song fic. Rated T 'coz I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**I Remember The Boy**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee is not mine. The song ****I Remember the Girl**** is written by J.M. Chan and sung by a lot of artists. The version I am using for this story is by Asian idol Christian Bautista. Please try to listen to the song if you're not familiar with it. You'll get the idea more if you do.**

**A/N: Yay. Klaine! I originally planned this to be a multi-chapter fic, but since I have the littlest time in the world to write, (woe is me), this will just be an open-ended one-shot. If you want more, please say so in a review. If not, then , this stands as it is. Enjoy.**

**010101010**

Blaine Anderson sat in a high stool, opposite a baby grand piano –the spotlight, turned on him. Blaine was used to the spotlight, his looks, his talent, his preferences –he was born to perform. No, not on Broadway, that has never been his dream… well, not since the end of his junior year in high school.

The thought of the first boy he'd ever loved would cross his mind like ripples through a pond. It seemed easier back then –to promise, to stay together, to remain in love …

Blaine shook his head as he prepared for his last set for that night. He now worked in an advertising company from 9 to five, but his love for performing brought him to this nighttime gig of singing for hotel lounges in L.A…. far from the limelight, far from Broadway, far from… him…

Blaine bit his lip as he read off a slip of paper. A patron's request. He sighed as he glanced at the title. There was no name of the requestor mentioned. Not even a dedication. _"Oh well, just let the song speak for itself then,'_ He passed on the slip to his pianist. He closed his eyes as the first few notes of the melody came on:

_**Today I heard them play the song again  
>An old familiar strain from way back when<br>Every note and every line  
>It's always been a favorite song of mine<strong>_

Blaine did not know why, but the words of the song felt… familiar… Of course, he knew the song, but, it was as if there was something more to it. He opened his eyes and scanned the crowd once more.

_**It used to haunt me so some years ago  
>Reminds me of a boy I used to know<br>And although the melody lives on  
>The memories and the boy are all but gone<strong>_

Blaine felt an unfamiliar tug at his heartstrings. How could one song encompass all that he felt for the pas five years? He gripped the microphone stand tightly as the chorus came on.

_**And while the song still brings that certain glow  
>And the words still sing of love I know <strong>_

That was when he saw it. A pair of gentle, warm eyes, amongst the crowd… mirroring the unshed tears that Blaine's own eyes held back.

_**It isn't quite the way it was before  
>I remember the boy<br>But I don't remember the feeling anymore**_

Blaine stood up and removed the microphone form the stand. He then began to walk towards the owner of those eyes… eyes that made him smile once upon a time… eyes that now only haunt him in his dreams…

_**The promises we made seemed easier then  
>As if we knew our love would never end<br>But seasons change and time erases the tears  
>As quickly as the rivers disappear<strong>_

He stopped; only a foot away from the one who he knew requested that song. _"Of course,' _Blaine thought. Who else would know how to break him like that and make him pick up the pieces alone by himself? How to build him up and put him down? How to love him so passionately and leave him hanging in the dark? Who else?

_**So while the song still brings that certain glow  
>And the words still sing of love I know<strong>_

Blaine closed his eyes once more. It was still painful. All too painful. He turned his back on the only audience that mattered to him at that point. He walked back to the stage and sat on the stool. He had to finish the song.

His song.

Before he forgets once more.

He cannot let himself forget.

Or should just he?

_**It isn't quite the way it was before**_

'_No, certainly not…'_

_**I remember the boy**_

'_I remember too well,'_

_**But I don't remember the feeling**_

'_No, I still do… You don't, but I do!'_

Blaine felt hot tears escape his eyes. He bowed his head as the last lines grazed his lips.

_**I remember the boy  
>But I don't remember the feeling anymore…<strong>_

As with his other performances, the crowd politely and appreciatively applauded. But Blaine was not interested in that this time. As he held his head up, he searched for the only one amongst them who would not be clapping.

There. That sweet, angelic face that was stained with tears. Blaine had barely had a glimpse of it when it had disappeared. Blaine quickly stepped off the stage and ran. He ran through the lobby, out the main entrance, as fast as his feet could carry him –until he reached the valet parking. He couldn't take it anymore. He shouted, the word – he called the name that has not left his lips since some five years ago, but has remained in his heart and mind constantly.

"Kurt!"

Kurt stopped and glanced back at him.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt was poised to board his black Mazda. "I really am," With that, he left a speechless Blaine and drove off.

"Not as sorry as I am, Kurt…" Blaine whispered bitterly as he watched the black vehicle disappear in the horizon. "Not as sorry as I am…"

It was still early in the night, but Blaine felt as if he stood in that spot until all the stars but one disappeared.

**010101010**

**A/N: Yep. That's done. But if you say more, I'll write more. Prequel (in Kurt's POV on why he went to see Blaine and why he requested that song)? Or Sequel (If you wanna know what happens next)? Name it, and I may just write it! Also don't forget to read and review my other Klaine sories: ****Pixie Sticks, Lost Connection, ****and most especially ****After I Break (****sequel to Pixie Sticks) –that one really needs a boost. So please *goes down on knees and begs* please review! - Eastwoodgirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel is UP!

Sequel will be up in an hour!

Title: Same Ground

-Eastwoodgirl


End file.
